Unexpected Guest
by Ryuko-Chan18
Summary: Gray has been gone for a long time, too long. This has made Juvia extremely worried. She devised a little plan to be able to see gray as soon as he returned but things dont go to plan for Juvia. This is going to be a fluffy (and smutty) Two-Shot that I've created while im studying, i hope its ok and that everyone enjoys it. Leave some reveiws down below of ideas for me to write!
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Guest**

 **A/N:** **Hey everyone! Its me again! Now i know this isn't The Venom of UA or The Sniper's Guardian Sword but i needed something to do, something quick but also something i loved so i decided to create this. This is going to be a Two-Shot of Gray and Juvia from Fairy Tail. Its short because even though the Christmas are here, i have lots of exams after the holidays so most of my time now is spent studying (Help me ;-;) I felt bad for not getting anything out to you guys so i thought this up. Now when this is finished, if it gets enough support i'll consider continuing this because Gruvia is my favorite Fairy Tail ship. I hope you understand my circumstances and thank you very much for reading. Leave a reveiw if you want me to continue this and tell me your favorite FT ship down below!**

The day was nearing its end and the sun was setting over the Fairy Tail guild hall and everyone was packing up and getting ready to head back to either Fairy Hills or their respective apartments. The last guild member to leave the hall was none other than the guilds water mage. Juvia said her goodbye's to Mira and Gramps and left the hall. She stared out over the starry Magnolia sky and felt the cool night breeze on her pale, soft skin. She let out a large sigh and started to make her way back to Fairy Hills. Her beloved Gray had been gone for a while with the Natsu Squad on a quest, and it was taking an awfully long time for them to come back, a lot longer than anticipated. Something nagged at the back her mind, she wanted to make sure that he was ok. She took a little detour around the backstreets of the city, she learned this route to be able to spy on Gray and make sure he was ok without getting seen. After following her usual route, she came across his apartment quickly. All the lights were out. This worried Juvia a little, so she wanted to investigate further. She walked up to his door (which for some reason was unlocked) and walked inside and gingerly. She didn't like the dark and hated to admit it to others, but she had to push through her fears she told herself. She creeped into Gray's living room and hugged the wall, keeping her eyes tightly shut.

"Where is the light switch in here?.." She said, blindly reaching and fumbling around in the dark.

Eventually, after many waving arms, she found the switch and opened her eyes finally, letting out a sigh of relief. She searched throughout the apartment, looking for her beloved Gray but he was nowhere to be seen. She sat down on his couch and stared into space, she was getting genuinely worried of where he is. Then an idea popped into her head, she would wait for him to come back, she also wanted to make sure everything was nice and tidy for when he comes back (His place was a little messy). She started to tidy up, picking up all the stray clothes that had been left everywhere and putting them neatly away. The bed was made nice and tidily and she dusted all the nooks and crannies to give it that finishing touch. After she was done, the place looked like a Showhome, ready for new buyers to move in straight away (Juvia was a bit of a clean freak). She opened up his windows to let fresh air in and peered out into the night sky once again. The cleaning had taken her mind of things and in the process, tired her out too. As much as she felt like it was intruding, she decided to wait and stay until he returned. She looked out and old futon that Gray had stored away and lay down on his couch. She had also found one of Grays T-shirts (Which in a normal situation, it would have been to big for her but thanks to her huge chest size, it was actually rather small) and had replaced her dress with it. She climbed underneath the futon and snuggled up, falling into a deep sleep.

 **TIME-SKIP**

Gray had finally arrived back in Magnolia, the entire Natsu squad had dispersed and went back to their respective homes. He was absolutely exhausted and could not wait to get home and just fall into his cosy bed and let all the fatigue wash away from is weary body. He walked up to his door and entered inside, (He always leaves his door open for some reason, maybe because he never has any clothes on to keep his keys in) walking up the stairs. He opened the door to his living room, leaving the lights off and walked straight to his bedroom, dumping his bag he brought with him on the floor. He was surprised that he hadn't ran into any clothes on the floor yet or tripped up on anything yet. Also, why he could feel a breeze, he always keeps his windows closed. Suddenly his demon form could sense a presence in his home and black markings began to climb up his body and up his face and readied his maker magic as he made his way back into the living room slowly. With his powers activated, he could see the magic energy flowing around in one concentrated spot, on his couch. He slowly made his way to the light switch and saw the bundled-up futon on the couch. He lowered his guard a little but didn't take his eyes of the couch. He made a small dagger of enchanted ice and readied it above his shoulder while the other hand inched closer to the blanket. Once he had a hold of it, he yanked it off in one fell swoop and was about to bring the dagger down on whatever was there. The sight that met his eyes almost made him faint. He never expected the lump underneath the blanket on his couch to be the one and only Juvia lockser, in his clothes, silently sucking her thumb while in a deep, peaceful sleep.

The markings over Gray's body disappeared and the dagger crumbled away. He couldn't believe his eyes, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Gray admired her curvaceous and busty figure which could barely be contained by his T-shirt. A prominent blush appeared on his face as he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. As much as he was enjoying her unconscious body on his couch, he didn't want to seem like a pervert, so he decided to wake her. He held her shoulder and lightly shook her, her body jiggled as he shook.

"Juvia? Juvia wake up..." Gray whispered close to her. He could see her stirring in her sleep.

"Huh?.." She slowly woke and pushed herself up to kneel. Her eyes were still half asleep and there was drool still on her mouth and chin. She only came to her senses when she was able to make out the figure in front of her to be Gray. "Gray-Sama?!" She said with visible shock.

Juvia franticly looked for the blanket to cover her body but was quickly calmed down when Gray wrapped it around her. "T-Thank you" She hung her head in shame as Gray came around to the front of the couch and sat beside her. He put his arm around her back and held onto her shoulder and pulled her close to him, he could see she was shaken up and was doing his best to comfort her.

"Are you feeling ok now?" Gray said in the voice that Juvia loved so much. "Y-yes Gray-Sama, Juvia's fine now" she said as he gave comforting rubs up and down her arm. "I know you mean well Juvia but what you are doing in my house?" He did his best to try and not sound too mean.

"Well, J-Juvia was getting worried that you wouldn't come back, you were away for so long Gray-Sama"

"I know, the quest took longer than expected. But I had Natsu and the others with me so of course I'm coming back. As much as I hate to admit it, that flame-brain knows how to fight so I didn't have anything to worry about, and neither did you." Gray reassured her.

Juvia smiled and snuggled into Gray as he held her. This one time, he wasn't going to push her away for being to close. He knew he was away for a long time, and how hard that must have been for her. Looking down at her while she was close, it gave him a very rare opportunity to admire her fully. The way her luscious blue locks shined on the light, the way her chest rose and fell with every breath she took. In his eyes at this moment, she looked beautiful. He didn't know how to react to this, he had never really been in this situation before but the only thing he knew and realised at this moment is what he had been missing from her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected Guest Part 2**

 **A/N:** **Hey everyone! This is the second part to this Gruvia two-shot. BEWARE!: This chapter features lemons near the end and its alto longer than the last chapter, don't worry i've marked where they start so the Christians around here don't become tainted but if you like them then feel free to read away! Also please leave a review if you want me to continue this from the two-shot but if not then this is the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy, please leave a like and a review is much appreciated.**

Gray and Juvia sat in silence as they sat in each other's arms. Gray looked up at his clock on the wall, it was almost 2 o'clock in the morning. He was a little concerned that people might be wondering where she was. He stood up and sat her back down, trying to get rid of the blush on his face

"We should probably get you back to Fairy Hills, everyone will be wondering where you are…" Gray said and was interrupted

"Noooo, Juvia doesn't want to go…" She held onto Gray's shirt tightly and looked up into his eyes with her puppy eyes, pouting at him.

Usually he wouldn't be willing to put up with Juvia's antics and just bring her along anyway but tonight he felt a little bit of sympathy for her and felt sorry too. He was willing to let it slide for now. He sighed and rubbed his face as she continued to stare at him.

"Ugh, fine… You can stay tonight…" Gray said looking away. A look of glee and excitement appeared on Juvia's face.

Gray turned back around to see her visible excitement. That was probably the first time he has ever let her stay over, let alone be allowed in his house. Gray went off to go find some pillows and a more comfortable blanket for her to use. When he came back, he saw her pouting at him again.

"What is it now?" Gray asked, getting tired now himself.

"Juvia wants to sleep with Gray-Sama" She said sounding both stern and sad at the same time

Gray sighed heavily and was too tired to argue with her now. "… Come on then" He said, stuffing the spare blanket and pillows back where he found them and moving back to his room with her following closely behind. He removed his clothes with no effort at all (As he usually does) and fell back onto his bed. Juvia seemed a little overwhelmed with the now half naked Gray Fullbuster in front of her and the prospect of getting in bed with him, she wanted this obviously, but she didn't think it would happen so soon. She gingerly inched closer to his bed until she was right beside it, then she slowly lifted the covers and slid in. Gray didn't really seem that bothered and was already half asleep, Juvia on the other hand was finding it hard to tear her eyes away from him. Gray could feel he was being watched while he had his eyes closed.

"Is something wrong Juvia?" He said without opening his eyes

"U-um what do y-you mean?" She said trying to play it cool

"I thought you wanted to sleep with me, why are you so nervous?" He got no response from her. He opened one eye to see her looking down and away from him, visible tears forming it the pits of her eyes. He opened both eyes now and turned to face her. At this point now, he was getting worried himself

"I'm sorry" She said suddenly, still looking away "Juvia's just a little taken aback by all this" she wiped the tears that were forming but more now started to flow down her cheeks. "I-I was just… really scared that you wouldn't come back Gray…"(She was that upset, the way she spoke was different)

"Juvia…" He moved closer to her and put an arm around her back and pulled her closer to him. He put his other hand behind her head as he held her close. She couldn't believe that Gray was actually comforting her, she nuzzled her head into his shoulder and cried into it. She couldn't hold back anymore, and Gray didn't mind one bit. He pet the back of her head and whispered sweet things in her ear, shushing her and telling her everything is ok. Then, out of nowhere, he gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Instantly Juvia stopped crying and pulled away from his shoulder. She stared into his eyes once again, hers still glazed with tears. She put her fingers where Gray's lips had been moments before on her cheek.

"Y-you… Kissed me" She said in disbelief

"S-sorry" Gray apologised "I wasn't t-thinking and- "

 **(SEXY TIME STARTS HERE, AVERT YOUR CHRISTIAN EYES IF THIS IS NOT FOR YOU!)**

He was cut off again by Juvia, this time with her lips crashing onto his. Gray's eyes were as wide open as a full moon but slowly they fully closed, and he accepted her. Juvia managed to wriggle her way on top of Gray and hold him down by his shoulders. He was surprised how strong and how dominant Juvia was being after bawling her eyes out only moments ago. He didn't mind this however, he let her have her fun. Gray wrapped is arms around her back and neck, pulling her in close as they both went to town on each other's lips. In one fell swoop, Gray was able to get a hold of Juvia's wrists and switch places with her almost instantly, making her on the bottom now. Doing this he was able to pull away from Juvia's savage attack on his mouth to take a breath.

"Where did that little burst of energy come from?" Gray said teasingly

She looked away, a bright red blush painted over her cheeks. Gray took this opportunity to have his fun now. He took both her hands and removed his T-shirt that she had put on, revealing the rest of her body to him. Her huge breasts bounced as the T-shirt was removed and could barely be contained in the tiny bra she wore. Gray was hypnotised by their movements as they jiggled around on her chest, this was the most intimate either of them had every been with each other. It was evident that Gray was enjoying it but Juvia seemed a little reluctant now that she was on the bottom. To liven her up, he brought his lips to her neck, planting kisses and small love bites all the way around it. The moans that Juvia was holding in couldn't be contained anymore and they slipped from her mouth. Gray knew that she was at breaking point now and had no intention of letting up his attack. While he assaulted her neck with his mouth, he grasped one of her breasts with his free hand. His hand looked minuscule next to her breasts and sank it them like a sponge that molded around his hand.

"Aahhn!" Juvia yelped as Gray squeezed her firmly

"Hehe, I've found your weak spot" He whispered into her ear which only made her even more aroused.

He removed both his hands from her body and placed them behind her to unclasp her bra. Then in one move, he yanked it off, exposing her beautiful, pale white breasts to him. She covered her face in embarrassment but Gray reassured her that they were as beautiful as she was. She moved her hands and smiled at him brightly. Now that they were exposed to him, Gray took one of her breasts and took it in his mouth and began to suck on it while his other hand massaged her other breast. Her moans got more and more intense the more he sucked on them and she found it hard to hold them back. While this was all going on, a tent began to form inside Gray's boxers and Juvia's underwear was becoming soaked with her own arousal. Both of them could sense how much they wanted each other and decided to kick it up a notch. Gray let go of her breasts and hooked his finger underneath her panties, on Juvia's side, she used her dexterous toes to slide Gray's boxers down his legs. Both of them were in awe of what they were hiding underneath. Juvia gawked at Gray's 8-inch member and Gray was amazed at how wet Juvia become from just doing foreplay. They both knew what came next and to be honest, they were both a little afraid. Gray slowly lined himself up with Juvia's entrance. She stared up at him anxiously

"Don't worry" He reassured her "I won't go fast until you tell me to"

Juvia's face brightened up a little bit with a small smile and trusted Gray wholeheartedly. With that, he slowly started to slide himself in, earning him a loud moan from the blue haired mage beneath him. The only sensation Juvia had ever felt down there was with her fingers and that was nothing compared to this. Gray continued to push in slowly until he reached a wall, he had a suspicion that she was still a virgin. He knew this was going to hurt a lot for her.

"If it hurts, just squeeze me till it goes away ok?" Gray said

Juvia nodded and placed her hands on his shoulders, bracing for his next move. To try and get the pain out of the way quickly, Gray pulled out and thrusted in vigorously, breaking Juvia's hymen in the process. She screamed out in pain as her insides were broken, she dug her nails deep into Gray's shoulder blades so hard that it actually drew blood from his shoulders. She leaned up and cried into his neck and Grey held her until the pain subsided. When he was allowed to continue, she removed her nails from his shoulders and nodded when she lay back down. He wiped the tears from her eyes and began to thrust In and out, progressively getting faster and harder with each set of thrusts. Juvia's eyes started to go back into her head as Gray got faster, her tongue hung out and flopped around as Gray continued to pound her. He was pounding so deep and hard into her that he was rubbing against the entrance to her womb. Both were reaching their climaxes rapidly and were going as fast as possible.

"G-Gray-Sama, I'm g-gonna cum!" She exclaimed through the thrusts

"Me t-too Juvia! Let's cum together!" Gray replied

With the last few thrusts, they both climaxed at the same time, Gray shooting his seed into Juvia's womb and Juvia tightening around Gray's member. They both collapsed on top of each other, both piles of sweat and cum, breathing heavily at the same time. With effort they both managed to climb back underneath the covers and wrap their arms around each other. They stared into and smiled and drifted off to sleep with the only words to be heard in the room

"I love you, Gray-Sama"

"I love you too Juvia"


End file.
